Accidents' Happen
by Rosie-Kinz
Summary: <html><head></head>Hermione has a little 'encounter' with a tall, sexy, strong red-head. Is it Ron?  future fluff if continued  xx</html>
1. The 'Little' Encounter

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the characters or locations from this story. Some plots may be my own. :/**

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV:<p>

The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful orange-red colour. The Weasley's including Harry had congregated around the table set up in the grounds outside the burrow and were cheering for Molly and Arthur's 25th anniversary. I on the other hand was washing my hands looking at the perfect family. All the Weasley boys had come home for the occasion, which lead Molly over the moon. It had been ages since the whole family had been home, sharing a nice, home-made meal together. I heard faint footsteps behind me before large, strong hands grabbed my small waist.

"What you doing in here cupcake? Shouldn't you be out there with us?" A familiar husky voice spoke into my ear. It was Bill. He pressed his chest against my back which sent shivers up my spine. I had always found Bill sexy… He was the perfect Weasley. The smart, handsome, buff, adventurous one. One of his hands lifted up the side of my dress and caressed my inner thigh. My heart speed up and I was sure he could hear it. I sighed and he whispered into my ear,

"I want you 'Mione… I always have!" Bill kissed his way up my neck and nipped at my earlobe making my moan louder.

"Bill! This isn't right! What do you think your doing?"

"I'm doing what I should have done ages ago 'Mione, Something I know we both want!" He murmured seductively as he licked his way back down my neck. I wasn't going to lie, I had always wanted Bill one way or another, I had always dreamed of him ravishing my body and thrusting himself into me as I yelled out his name. But that fantasy had to stop since I was with his younger brother, Ron.

"William Arthur Weasley! You know I'm with Ron! May I remind you that he is your younger brother?" I tried to shove him away from me but he just laughed at my poor attempt.

"Then why don't you try to stop me, hmm? You're a smart girl; Find a way to escape…" He smirked. He moved his hand, cupped my ass and squeezed. I gasped, after years of imagining this, it was finally happening. What was I thinking? I was with Ronald for Merlin's sake. Bill started rubbing himself against me. I could feel his erection against my wet centre and he knew exactly what he was doing to me. He wanted to tease me, to make me give in and let him have me. He moved his hands up to my breast and gave them a good squeeze. I groaned a bit too loud and Bill moved his mouth from my neck and crashed them down to my lips. My groan was muffled by his kiss and he flicked his tongue against my lower lip begging for access to my inner mouth. I willingly allowed his tongue to dart into my mouth and our tongues dance around, getting to know each other. I knew this was wrong, but I didn't care. It felt so right… to be in Bill's arms, his hands roaming my body, his mouth on mine! I broke away from him,

"Bill what if someone walks in… How will we explain this to everyone?"

"Shhhh 'Mione. Don't think, don't speak, just feel…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This little one-shot just randomly came to my head, I had to post it :) I ABSOLUTLY LOVEEE Bill Weasley, isn't he just amazing? I might carry this on if I think it's worth it, we'll just have to wait and see. Much love xxx**


	2. Guilt

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or locations from this story. Some plots may be my own. The rest belongs to the wonderful JK. ROWLING !**

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV:<p>

"Woah... Careful there Hermione!" Bill suddenly said while still gripping my waist. I frowned at him and he mouth 'Ron'.

"Thank you so much Bill! I though for a second you were just going to stand there and watch me fall..." Merlin, What had I gotten myself into?

"You Ok there 'Mione? What happened?" Ron asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah I'm Ok Ronald. I seemed to have lost my balance, if it wasnt for Bill, I probably would have ended up on the floor!"

"Or in bed..." I heard Bill whisper. I rolled my eyes and made my way out with Ron. What if Ron had seen me and Bill and just not of said anything? No, it wasnt like Ron to do that... I think.

We sat down and fell into conversation with the rest of them. Bill joined in a few minuets later and I tried to avoid eye contact with him. The night ended quickly and I went up to bed with Ginny.

"Something up 'Mione? You look a little pale." Ginny asked.

"I'm fine Gin... I just have a little headache, you mind if I go out for a bit?"

"No, Just be careful Ok?" I nodded, was it that obvious that something was up?

I grabbed my coat and put on my shoes before heading outside. I sat on the bench infront of the burrow and buried my head in my hands, how could I do that to Ron? It was nothing like me, Never!

"Something on your mind beautiful? Care to share it with me?" Bill was leaning against the door with a cocky smile on his face.

"Bill, what are you doing here?" Merlin, couldnt he just stop being sexy for a while?

"Do I have to remind you that I live here? What are you doing here?" He sat next to me and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Nothing, Just clearing my head."

He sighed, "Or drowning yourself in guilt?" He laughed and teased, "It's not your fault your sexually attracted to me, Everyone makes mistakes right?"

I frowned, "You really dont know when to let go do you? I just want to forget this happened, Bill I'm with Ron and I love him... I shouldnt of let you touch me, or kiss me! Please dont make this any harder for me."

"You dont love him Hermione, you can make your mind think that but not your heart!" He brought his face down to mine and kissed me with his soft lips. I wrapped my hands around his kneck and his arms went around my waist. I was beginning to think William was right...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so I really felt like continuing this :) So I did and Im planning on updating regularly (YEY) reviews please because they make me excited and happyyy! xxx**


	3. Unsuspected

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the characters or locations from this story. Some plots may be my own. :/**

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV:<p>

I made my way back to my room and found Ginny knocked out, snoring lightly. She looked funny with her red hair scattered around her pillow like a halo made of fire and her nose scrunched up slightly. I shrugged my coat off and threw myself onto the bed. How did he do that? How did William Weasley get under my skin so easily? I was happy with Ron, satisfied. We were strong, so in love, we had even spoken of marriage a few times... Why did Bill have to come so close to ruining that? I hated the fact that he knew I would give in to him so easily, it was almost like he knew I had wanted him. I wasn't like this! I was no Lavender, I didn't throw myself at any man that showed a sign of interest. I was Hermione Granger, smart, brave and strong. One man was enough for me, and Ron was that man.

I sighed, how was I going to avoid Bill? Was that even possible, this was his house and I could'nt just get up and leave, where would I go? Merlin, this was going to eat me up alive! I drifted off to sleep, Bill and Ron still on my mind.

"'Mione, 'Mione, get up!" I groaned, my head hurt like hell and Ginny was yelling.

"I'm up 'Gin..." I rolled over and shoved my face into my pillow.

"Hermione get out of that bed before I get Ron to lift you off! Everyones waiting for us..." I shot up and pulled a long knitted pullover on. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to get the knots out and followed Ginny downstairs. The Weasleys and Harry were all sat around the table waiting for Molly to finish up breakfast. Ron was the first to greet us,

"Just about time you two, we were 'gonna start without you." We laughed half-heartedly and took our places. Urgggghhh, obviously Merlin had plans on helping me by leaving the nice warm seat next to Bill free. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die, surely Bill would'nt try anything when we were sitting right infront of Ron! Molly placed a full plate of eggs, bacon and toast infront of each of us and we did'nt hesitate to dig in. There was light conversation thrown around the table and in no time everyone was done. Bill was the first to get up, 'accidentally' knocking his glass over and spilling orange juice all over my lap. I gasped and he quickly bent down, napkin in hand, ready to wipe the juice off my legs. Damn, this man knew how to play sneaky. He used his finger to clean up a trail of juice making its way down my bare leg and brought his finger up to his lips. Thank God he was under the table. I couldn't take his stupid teasing, he really wasn't going to give up was he?

"Don't worry about that Bill, I'm going to take a shower anyways." I quickly said before anyone decided to look under the table. He got up, excused himself, saying he had an important meeting and went to get ready. I helped Molly clear up the table along with Ron before going up to get ready myself. Ron had wanted us to go out together, it was something we rarely did anymore and I missed the feeling of being alone with him. I stepped into the shower, enjoying the feel of the warm water on my body. Why would Bill pull such a move infront of his family, Why wasn't I doing more to stop him? I felt so weak, I wasn't one of those girls, I knew that, Ron knew that and Bill definetly knew that. But why was it so easy for Bill to turn me on? I shook the thought from my head, William Weasley did not turn me on! His long, slender finger running up my leg did not cause my heart to fluster, his hand making its way up my thigh did not cause me to moan with pleasure, his erection pressed up against me did not make me wet and his tongue begging for entrance did not cause me to melt... Who was I kidding, Bill was winning and he knew it, but I would not go down without a fight! I loved Ron, and ONLY Ron. That's why I was with him and not Bill, that's who I was going to spend my day with, not the tall, muscular sexy Weasley brother. I sighed in defeat, all it took was one kiss from Bill and he already had me tripping over my own feet, while it took Ron years! I knew that what Bill was doing was wrong, Bill knew that what he was doing was wrong and I wasn't going to let it get any further. I wasn't about to cheat on Ron, not now, not ever. Well, not until a pair of strong, firm, calloused hands found their way to my small waist.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, my first update in forever! I can't apologise enough for taking montthhsss to update this, really I'm sorry. I'm seriously gonna update more often and stuff. (WHOOPP!) Thanks for following 'Accidents Happen' and keep reading, Update 4 is on its way... :) -Rosemary xxx<strong>


	4. Deep Down

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the characters or locations from this story. Some plots may be my own. :/**

**So I've made Bill seem like a man slut, girl stealer type person which obviously isnt good -_- I thought that I'd write a chapter on his thoughts and why hes trying to 'seduce' Hermione. Let's just say that after this, the next chap. will hold a nice little surprise for you beautiful readers! :D xxx**

* * *

><p>Bill's POV:<p>

What was I doing, messing about with my youngest brother's girl? The thought actually made me sick; touching what belongs to Ron.

**"MINE!"** The inner wolf in me growled. Yeah, I'd fucking mated on Hermione! Perfect wasnt it. Out of everyone, it had be my brothers girlfriend. I'm not going to say that I didn't feel bad, actually it was the total opposite. I felt like I had betrayed him and played him, even though it wasnt intentional.

**"You have no reason to be guilty you fool! She's Ours. She was made for us and ONLY us!" **I rolled me eyes. If my brother's happiness meant I had to suffer, then I would. What kind of older brother would I be if I just stole 'Mione from Ron?

**"Its not stealing stupid. It's taking back what is ours..." **Could my wolf be any more annoying? He did have a point, me and Hermione were made for eachother, but she was happy with Ron and I wasn't going to ruin that for her.

**"You wont last long without her, good luck..." **I grunted. Hermione was beautiful, smart, independant, strong and Ron's girlfriend. I sighed and burried my face into the pillow. I couldn't sleep with all the thoughts rushing through my head. How would Ron feel if he knew I was trying to seduce his girl? How would mum feel? Dad? Ginny? I groaned into the pillow and just lay there. As the full moon came, my need and wanting for Hermione grandually grew to the point where I had to have her. It hadn't been long since I had mated on her and it was only a week till the full moon.

**"Tell her and fuck her!" **Trust my wolf to come up with something like that! 'If only it was that easy.' I thought. I had no problem telling Hermione that I had mated on her, it was the breaking Ron's heart and ruining everything bit that had me caught up. I flipped over and lay there, emotionless, staring up at the ceiling. Things were going to get much worse than this, this was only the beginning. Even if I told 'Mione and she decided that she loved me, how could we be happy together knowing that we had probably killed Ron and made a huge hole in the family's relationship? I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. Things were going to be fine, me and 'Mione were going to end up together, Ron would understand and BAAAM! everyones happy. Urggghhh, who was I kidding? I was screwed and both me and my wolf knew it. Everything Hermione did made me want her even more, everything she did turned me on. The way her hands would fumble and fidget when she was nervous, the way she would bring her eyebrows together and pout when she wasn't getting her way, the way she quietly groaned and closed her eyes when she was pleasured made me all hot. Well great, time for another damn cold shower! I decided to get out of my room and go get some fresh air. I grabbed a shirt and quietly made my way to sit on the benches outside the burrow. I opened the door and found her there. Hermione had her head in her hands, a stray tear making its way down her soft, smooth cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>So I took longer to update than I had planned to and that this chapters really short :( But hey, at least it didnt take me a year this time :P I just wanted to throw this in to clear things up and make Bill not seem like a bad guy but dont worry the original chapter will be up some time tomorrow :) Hope this lived up to your expectations *fingers crossed* urrmm, I'll be starting a new fic sometime this week called 'Burning Bridges'- promise to watch out for it? Thanks to my awesome Skype buddy Katlin for helping me come up with that title :D xxx<strong>


	5. Can't say no

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the characters or locations from this story. Some plots may be my own. :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV:<strong>

**Previously:** _Who was I kidding, Bill was winning and he knew it, but I would not go down without a fight! I loved Ron, and ONLY Ron. That's why I was with him and not Bill, that's who I was going to spend my day with, not the tall, muscular sexy Weasley brother. I sighed in defeat, all it took was one kiss from Bill and he already had me tripping over my own feet, while it took Ron years! I knew that what Bill was doing was wrong, Bill knew that what he was doing was wrong and I wasn't going to let it get any further. I wasn't about to cheat on Ron, not now, not ever. Well, not until a pair of strong, firm, calloused hands found their way to my small waist._

I gasped, who would follow me into the shower like that! I turned around and I hit a rather muscular, defined chest. One I believed belonged to none other that William Weasley.

"Bill! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shreiked. He covered my mouth with his large hand and whispered into my ear,

"I'm sorry 'Mione. I just couldn't help myself." Damn him using magic, damn him being so sexy and damn him standing here right infront of me naked, ready for me to pounce on him! I shock that thought from my head, Come on 'Mione, you just said you'd never cheat on Ron, not now or ever remember? Urgghhh, why was this so hard?

"Bill, you should go. We've gone through this before. I'm with Ron, how many more times do I need to remind you?" He shook his head and smiled,

"And how many times do I need to remind you that I really don't care? Hermione I HAVE to have you! I need you..." He crashed his lips down to mine and I wasn't going to lie to myself, I loved the feel of his lips on mine. He moved his lips from my mouth to my kneck and left a trail of kisses, nipping lightly at the skin. I sighed and wrapped my legs around his waist as he backed me up against the shower wall.

"I'm sorry I spilt that juice on you by the way." His voice was husky and sexy, just how I liked it.

"No your not..." I grinned and kissed him rough. He brushed his tongue against my bottom lip and slipped it into my mouth. I didn't bother fighting him, I knew I would never win and we both knew that I wanted Bill just as bad. His hands roamed my body, feeling every curve and contour. Thank Merlin the water was running or I'm pretty sure everyone would of heard my moans. Surley Bill had put a spell on the bathroom right? It was almost as if he could read my thoughts when he murmured,

"Don't worry 'Mione, no one will hear us." He moved his hands to cup my breats and I let out a loud moan. No one had ever touched me the way Bill did and with Bill, my guard just came down as well as everything else. It was easy to feel comfortable with him, it was easy to love him. Woahh, Love? I didn't love Bill, I was simple doing the things I've always dreamed of with him. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I was losing my virginity to a man who wasn't my husband. Hell, he wasn't even my boyfriend! To make matters worse, I was giving myself to the brother of my so called boyfriend. Bill brought his mouth down to my right nipple and sucked on it gently. I bucked my hips against him and it was him to let out a moan this time. He swapped nipples and I could feel myself getting increasingly wet. I actually wanted this man so badly it hurt! I pulled him in for another fierce, pationate kiss and he smirked,

"Getting a little impatient are we darling?" I could hear his ego swelling and the pride in his voice.

"Just hurry up and take me already!" I growled. Since when did I growl? What was this man doing to me?

"Your wish is my comand sweet heart..." He thrusted himself into me and i sucked in a breath, not expecting such pain. Damn, was he big!

"C-can you stop f-for a second?" My voice came out to soft I was surprised he could hear me. Bill kissed my forehead and gave me some time to adjust. I gestured for him to continue and he pulled partially out of me. He set a steady pace, my hips moving with his, our breathes becoming shorter.

"Hermione, I'm so close..." I never actually thought that I'd be doing this with Bill. It all felt so surreal, so wrong but so beautiful.

"Bill," I panted.

"F-f-faster!" He did as he was told and I knew that I was close to. After a few more thrusts, we came together and I felt like I was the luckiest girl alive. Bill set me down and scattered kisses all over my kneck and shoulders. After we caught our breathes he whispered,

"Hermione, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>So I was thinking that it would of made more sense to put Bill's little urmm... 'confession?' (previous chap.) before chap.3 but oh well, thats ok right? I was just thinking about where I wanted to go with this story and realised that it was moving pretty slow but after this chapter, updates will be coming much fast and they'll be wayyy longer :D I have everything planned out and know exactly what I'm doing so keep waiting for more chapter! Review please because they make me happy and want to write more (basically the more reviews, the quicker the updates! LOOOOOL) :P -Rose xxx<br>**


End file.
